Zootopia One-shots
by TheShibe
Summary: This is a place where I keep all my one-shots. PM me to give ideas. Enjoy. (Rated T just in case)
_A/N: Well… this idea just popped into my mind. Nick and Judy. At a party held by the ZPD. Wouldn't that be interesting? This will be a series of one-shots. Inspired by a one-shot where Nick partied with Judy and 'Shut Up and Dance with Me' by Walk The Moon. I own no rights to the song lyrics or the Zootopia characters._

Shut Up and Dance with Me

It was Chirstmas Eve, soon to be the season of festives and cheer. Naturally, the ZPD was not spared. The counter person, the very affable and talkative Benjamin Clawhauser had invited them all for a Christmas Night at his apartment. He had prepared everything: Vodka (With some of carrot vodka variety for Judy), donuts (for everyone), a sound system to play some music (especially Gazelle), some Christmas movies (How the Grinch stole Christmas and et cetera) and of course the betting pool was raring to bet whether Nick would propose to Judy and vice versa. Being in charge of the betting pool, he would be glad to spend extra money to win the grand sum of $1258 in the betting pool.

(Nick POV)

It was 6pm. Instantly, me and Judy literally hopped out of the desk which we were doing paperwork at and rushed off to Clawhauser's house. He had arranged a great Christmas party and all was invited. As Judy drove like a maniac (I teased her about her driving; she managed to take it quite well as it was Christmas after all.) Christmas music was blaring all around town, and everyone was in a festive mood. (Even Bogo only harrumphed once, which was significantly lesser than his usual.) The roads were clogged with the usual Christmas jam, and kits were running around town happily with their newest toys. All in all, it was another great Christmas in Zootopia.

Soon, we pulled up at a swanky apartment building. The friendly landowner (Oh boy, I wish that me and Judy both had such nice landlords). The female leopard smiled as she looked at us, munching at a donut (probably from Clawhauser of course), mouthing, 'Well, hello you two! I've heard about you two from Clawhauser and that case you did? The Night Howler One? That was splendid detective work! Anyways, enjoy your time here!' She winked as we merrily drove into the carpark for the apartment building. Of course, the Wolfe brothers were already there, waiting for us. (They were known for leaving the office early mysteriously.) 'Hey there, Nicky boy! Brought along olde Judes, eh? Ready to party at the, heh, party? It'll be great, I promise! Plus, there's carrot vodka!' Judy perked up at the words 'carrot vodka', as if she had been waiting to savour that for years. 'Well, thanks, Alfred and Adam Wolfe. Which floor is it again?'

'12th.'

'Alright, let's all take the lift up. We'll put some signage here for the rest of the ZPD guys and girls.' I piped. They took out some makeshift A4 paper and wrote with messy handwriting, 'ZPD Party: 12th floor 12-01'. They then ascended up the building along with us.

'Ding!' The doorbell chimed. Soon, a familiar, friendly and fluffy face appeared. 'O M Goodness! You guys are early! Here, have some carrot and cricket donuts!' He chirped, while passing the cricket donuts to me and the carrot ones to Judy.

As we entered the apartment, we gasped. It was well furnished with modern tiling. The ceiling was maroon in colour, while the floor had marble tiles which practically shined, attracting attention. The ambient lighting helped the atmosphere a great deal, while 'Try Everything' was playing from the $2000 sound system Clawhauser had. The sofa was soft, made from cotton buds and there was a transparent glass table with the legendary vodka everyone had been harping about on top of it. It was a comfortable adobe anyone would be glad to call home.

'Wow! I didn't know your apartment was THIS fancy, Ben. I wish we could have gotten here earlier, lest you be bored.' I spoke. Ben blushed, his face forming a smile. 'No problem! Here, have some donuts you two.'

Soon, the guests started flooding in. Francine came in trumpeting in happiness, Chief Bogo was smiling (for once) and … you know the drill. Naturally, Ben's sanguine disposition was the first face you'll see at a door. The music was blaring 'Can't Remember to forget you' by Gazelle, the cheetah's absolute favourite pop artiste that was also coincidently Zootopia's top grossing pop artist. Soon, everyone was inside the apartment.

First, Clawhauser turned on his 4K resolution monitor, and they all watched 'Game of Thrones' on Furflix. He of course provided some Furbucks drinks and some delicious donuts from Dankin' Donuts (they were Oreo, strawberry, orange and of course some crickets and carrots). As the speakers played the mesmerising series, everyone munched on the treats provided by Clawhauser.

Next, they moved onto the next section: Gift giving. Notable gifts: Clawhauser got a miniature Gazelle figurine which he of course loved. Francine got some expensive roasted peanuts. Judy got two Carrot recording pens which she used in the Night Howler case. Nick got some Frank Zoonatra disks (he loved that artist).

The lights sparkled. It was 10PM and it was late. Clawhauser giggled as he announced to his fellow comrades: 'Alright guys, now grab a partner and get ready to boogie woogie!' Clawhauser turned on his iPaw, selecting the song 'Syn Claw: Feel Good' (House music was pretty cool). They all booped to the beat of the catchy but chill electronic tune.

Finally, the moment Clawhauser had been waiting for for about 5 songs had arrived. 'This is 'Shut Up and Dance with Me' by Walk The Moon and the last song of the night. Enjoy!' He selected the song and went on.

 _We were victims of the night_

Nick reached out his paw, offering Judy to dance along with him.

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

They started slow dancing, while the other officers moved aside, placing their bets.

 _Oh, we were bound to get together,_

 _Bound to get together._

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

Judy smiled at Nick cheesily, speaking along with the lyrics. Nick took the cue and followed along.

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

As the music played along, the other officers clapped along, raring for one of them to propose.

'Nick?' Nick mouthed.

'Yes, Carrots?' Judy replied.

'You're more than just my destiny. You're my Carrots.' Nick quipped.

'Seriously? I was expecting better from you…' Judy smiled, as if she wasn't that serious.

It ended with neither party proposing, leaving the bet pool untaken.

 _A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed this shot. I was really inspired by this song and well, this happened. Please give me ideas on what to write next: I'm (not) always there to reply but it's ok. Peace!_


End file.
